emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5453 (13th November 2009)
Plot Ashley anxiously waits at Laurel's bedside for her to wake up, reeling from what happened the previous day. He also blames himself for asking her to help with the parish correspondence. Ashley starts speaking to her and adamant that she stirred, he tells the nurse. The doctor and nurses hurry in and tend to Laurel, while a panicked Ashley watches on. The doctor soon assures Ashley and Doug that Laurel will be fine and they can see her. Ashley breaks down when he sees that his wife is still alive and is thankful that he didn't lose her. Laurel tries to make sense of what happened and tells Ashley that the front door was locked, which is why she couldn't escape. Ashley informs her that when he turned up, the door was definitely unlocked. On hearing that Sally was the first to arrive on the scene, Laurel realises that something's not quite right. As everyone else arrives at the hospital - including Sally - they're all relieved that Laurel's okay. Acting motherly toward Gabby, Sally reassures Laurel that they can cope without her until she's fully recovered. Laurel watches on as they Sally, Ashley and Gabby leave the ward looking like a happy family. However, a seed of doubt has been firmly planted in Laurel's mind that all is not well. Meanwhile, Priya's made up when a newly single David takes up her offer to go out for a drink. It's left to Gennie to break the news to Leyla that Priya and David are going on a date. A hurt Leyla sees them walk into the pub but determined not to let the situation get the better of her, she tells Gennie that they're going to stay put. Aware of Leyla's presence, David can't seem to keep his attention on Priya. Priya sees that he's clearly distracted and asks if he wants to move on to a different pub, but David assures her that he and Leyla are finished. When Leyla and Gennie make it awkward for David and Priya, it's clear that she is out of her depth and Priya calls time on her unsuccessful date. David quickly agrees that it's too early to be playing the dating game again. Elsewhere, while Brenda and Val are at loggerheads, Terry's losing his patience. His anger reaches breaking point as Eric exclaims that the B&B runs itself. Terry's furious with Eric and Val and tells them exactly what he thinks of their laziness, before storming out. Later, an apologetic Val and Eric win Terry round when they promise to pull their weight and put the same hours in as he does, providing they can go forward with the revamp of the B&B. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd Guest cast *Nurse - Gail Burland *Doctor - David Maxwell Brown Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Laurel's room, ward, corridor and waiting area *Field *Church Lane *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Café Hope - Café *The Grange B&B - Front garden, guest lounge and upstairs hallway *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,580,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes